Midnight
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: I'd gotten about all that I'd wished forI was to marry Edward,I was going to be turned into a vampire,life was almost perfect. The only thing missing was the thing that kept me alive when I had lost Edward. He was gone, I couldn’t do a thing. Or could I?
1. Prolouge

Midnight

Midnight is written in Bella's POV (point of view, blonds). This story starts where Eclipse ends. So (this is for blonds or impaired people) If you haven't read Eclipse DO NOT read this fanfiction. Enjoy!!!

Prologue

I had gotten almost all that I had wished for. I was marrying the man I loved. I was going to be turned into a vampire. Life was almost perfect. The only thing that was missing was the thing that kept me alive when I had lost my love. He was gone and I couldn't do a thing about it. Or could I?

P.S. This could turn out to be either a Edward-Bella pairing, a Bella-Jacob pairing, or no pairing at all. I warn you that this story may not have a happy ending, and it will have several twists, so you wont know what happens till the very end.

Please review when you read this. The 30th reviewer will get a oneshot written by me with a pairing of their choice.

Love you,

Bella


	2. Condition

Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Twilight (cough-cough).**

This had to be the worst part. I'd probably rather face the Volturi alone than do this.

"you sure you wanna do this alone?" Edward asked me.

Edward. My fiancé. The man I was to spend the rest of my life with. A vampire.

I looked at him with longing. I didn't want to do this alone. But his presence would not help the situation at all. So I had to face my doom all by myself. I kissed his cheek, knowing very well it could be the last time.

"No," I told him "I should probably do this alone."

Please, Edward. Be stubborn for once, and refuse to allow me to do this alone. Please!

"Okay." Damn him.

I looked at him once more and opened the car door. Before I had the chance to jump back in, the shiny silver Volvo sped away. I sighed and walked up the driveway. Charlie's cruiser sat there. I gulped and opened the front door.

"Charlie?" I called. Please let him not be home.

"Hey Bella, I'm in here" his voice called from the living room. I still had a chance. If I ran know he might not catch me. I walked into the living room and sat across from him.

The big speech I had all prepared suddenly left my brain.

"Dad." My voice was barely a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he muted the T.V. and turned towards me.

"Bella?"

I tried to move my quivering lips but the words caught in my throat.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, taking my hand. He took the left hand. I braced myself.

"What is this?" he asked, probably hoping it was something other than what it obviously was. He pointed toward the wedding ring Edward had given me.

"Its…it's a ring…Dad—"

"A ring?! You mean a…a wedding ring? Bella, don't you even consider marrying that Edward—" He spat Edward's name with malice.

"You wouldn't have a problem with me getting married if it was Jac—" I choked the word "Jacob!" As I said his name, I felt the hole in my chest that had healed, the one Jacob had healed, open again. It was sudden and I had to wrap my arms tightly around myself to help ease the pain. I felt myself falling into the abyss.

Charlie's voice brought me back.

"That's not true, I—"

"It is, isn't it?! You have a problem with Edward but not Jacob—"

"Jacob didn't leave you" Charlie snapped back.

I pretended to ignore that but the words cut deep. Jacob was with me when Edward was not. And I abandoned Jacob. My vision blurred and I wiped tears from my face.

"You'd be ecstatic right now if I were marrying him, but guess what… I'M NOT!" I screamed at him.

He tried to continue the argument but I ran up the stairs before he could say another word. I even slammed the door, just for effect. Then I started feeling guilty. I sat down on my bed and felt Edward's cool arms around me. Some of the pain in my chest went away. But not all of it.

"That was harsh, wasn't it?" he whispered. I was glad Edwar couldn't read my mind.

"Eavesdropper" I muttered.

He smiled and shrugged. Then suddenly he stood up.

"What's wrong? I asked him.

"Charlie's coming, look sad or something" he smiled.

"Oh shut up. Wait what about y—" I stopped as I heard my closet door close.

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it. I heard a door open and for a second I thought that maybe Edward came back out from my closet. But I kept my face buried in my pillow. I felt weight on the bed as someone sat down. Then a hand was placed on my back. It was warm.

"Bella," I heard my dad plead "Please listen. Its not that I don't want you to marry Edward its just that…"

"Its what?!" I snapped.

"Don't you think you're a little young?" my dad asked.

"You did it" I responded through the pillow.

"I know Bella, and it ended bad Bella, it was a mistake"

"So I was a mistake?" I asked.

"No, I am thankful for you" he replied. "I just think you should wait a year or two. Go to collage, get a job, you know…"

"I'll still go to collage, Dad… I love Edward, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." 'Rest of my existence' I mentally corrected.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." When he said again, it had a little more emphasis than he intended. The following silence worsened it.

"Look," he broke the silence "I want you to be sure before you do this."

"I am."

"Okay."

I pulled my head up from the pillow and turned around, surprised.

"What?"

"I'm going to respect your decision Bella. You ARE a grown adult now."

I lunged forward and attacked Charlie with a hug. He awkwardly patted my back.

"Thank You, Dad, Sooo Much! I Love you! I—"

"There's one condition though" Charlie said. His voice suddenly serious.

I sat back.

"What is it Dad?"

Charlie smiled, his eyes warm. For a second I saw the man my mom married.

"Dad?"

He cleared his throat.

"I have to walk you down the aisle."

----------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun. So Anyways please review!!! Flames are loved but please (Cough-Cough) no cussing. Unless it is in a positive way.**********


	3. Plans

Plans

Maybe I heard him wrong. Charlie wants to walk me down the aisle. Okay maybe I did hear it right— in which case I—

"Bella? That's okay, right? He looked at me softly but a hurt expression slightly seeped through his mask.

I hugged him tightly.

"Of course, Dad. I would love it if you could do that."

He stroked my hair softly, then sighed.

"I suppose you're not my little girl anymore" he whispered.

"Dad." He sounded so sad. "I'll always be your little girl, but I have to grow up sometime, right?" I tried to sound convincing but, the realization of after I become a vampire, I might not see him again struck me hard.

"Yeah" he responded, hugging me tightly. We stayed that way for a while. Then Charlie pulled back.

"Lets go out to eat," he said suddenly "You know, to celebrate."

"Are you sure, I could just cook, Dad"

"Nonsense. My soon to be married daughter shouldn't have to cook. Hey, even invite Edward out to eat with us. It'll be fun.

"The last part, 'It'll be fun' didn't seem very likely. My Dad and Edward eating together, oh it'll be so much fun. I paused. Edward couldn't eat.

"I think he was eating dinner with his parents when I left, but I can see if he could tag along anyways" I told Charlie.

"Yeah okay. You go ahead over there. I'll meet you at the lodge at 6:00 okay?"

"yeah alright."

Charlie got up and went to the door. He looked back one last time, his expression unreadable, and he left my room. At the same moment I felt cold arms around me. I pressed my face into Edward's hard chest and let my breathing slow down.

"Nice cover up" he said.

"Huh?"

"Me eating dinner with my parents."

"Do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Of course." He stood up and went to the window. "I'll meet you in the truck" he said. Then he disappeared.

I took a shower and fixed my hair and makeup. Then I went back to my room and looked in my closet. I put on dark blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Then I ran downstairs, stopping only for a jacket and to tell Charlie goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------

**Okay its short, I know but I have homework and I'm not even supposed to be on here, so oooh. Cram school is horrid. I'll secretly right my third chapter tomorrow. Love you guys, Bella..******


	4. Esme

Esme

**Disclaimer: I, Bella. do not own Twilight or Edward (But he does own me, cough-cough). Nor do i copy or own Stephanie Meyers (Hey, Steph.)**

I'm dedicating this chapter to my Esme, who is actually Dana. Im also dedicating this to Allison. Get Well Soon Allison!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to my truck and got in. The second I was in, I felt Edward's cold breath against my cheek. So I smiled softly, trying to conceal my unsettling fear. He must have noticed.

"Relax Bella, it'll be fine" his words, although they made me dizzy, did nothing to suppress the fear.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I felt slightly better, but as I looked at his eyes I realized something I had missed before. His topaz eyes were almost black.

"Are you going to fix that before we go?" I asked him.

"That's why we're going to my place" he responded.

I leaned my head on him, afraid I had somehow offended him. He sighed. I buried my head into the nook of his arm.

"Tell me something, Bella."

"Anything" I replied timidly.

"What are you thinking? Be honest."

"Well, I was afraid you were offended by what I said or something" I told him quietly.

"Oh no, not at all. Actually, no puns intended, you kinda read my mind. I had intended to leave you at my place and do as you told your dad I was doing. You know, eating with my parents."

'When I told my dad that, I wasn't exactly meaning that."

I felt him shrug.

"Can I ask you something else?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Um… when are we going to leave your driveway?"

I sat up, remembering I was in my truck. I felt heat fill my cheeks and hoped that Edward didn't notice. He did, because I felt his hand stroke against my cheek. I shoved (rather harshly) the keys into the ignition. The truck started rather noisily and I had no doubt that Charlie would notice that I was just now leaving. I hurried the truck down the road. The entire ride was silent and I had to constantly look over beside me to make sure Edward was still there. In doing so, I almost missed the turn. I had to turn rather sharply and I felt Edward tense up beside me.

I pulled on to the driveway and in the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were bent over Alice's Porsche. Alice stood merely a foot away, watching Rosalie and Emmett very, very closely. I smiled as I imagined Emmett leaning on the small Porsche and crushing it. Then I shuddered at the thought of what Alice would do to him.

As I stopped the engine, Alice looked up only to smile at me quickly. As I got out though, Emmett turned fully around. His white shirt was spotted with oil stains. I laughed soft enough that no human ear could hear it. Emmett of course, heard it.

"I wish I could be there" he said mockingly. I looked at Alice.

"I saw it, and I'm sorry I told Emmett" she threw a dirty glance at him.

"How much did you see?" I asked her.

"Uh, pretty much everything" she replied.

Suddenly I smelled something.

"What's that smell?" I asked Alice. It smelled like freshly baked–

"Yeah," Emmett said "Jasper's baking cookies."

"What?" I looked at him. It had to be a joke.

Emmett was laughing hysterically. Rosalie spun around.

"Esme's making cookies for you, don't listen to Emmett, he's bi-polar."

"Great, A bi-polar vampire. There's something you don't see everyday" I laughed.

It seemed my soon-to-be sister didn't dislike me as much as she used to. She and I seemed to be on better terms after I talked to her a few months ago.

Suddenly Jasper walked out. It got completely silent for a moment, and then Emmett burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" he growled at me.

I was laughing so hard I was unable to answer. So Jasper looked to Alice for answers. I stopped laughing as Alice explained it to Jasper.

"That's not funny" Jasper said, "It's extremely disturbing."

"Nah ah" I said "you would bake cookies for Alice if she could eat them."

"I actually like Alice" Jasper said.

I gasped, faking offensiveness. Then I turned to walk off.

"I wouldn't eat anything you cooked anyways" I said as I left.

As I entered the Cullen's house, I felt Edward beside me chuckling softly. Edward took my hand and led me into the kitchen no one used, well except for now. I saw Carlisle sitting at the table, reading. He looked up upon my entering and smiled. I returned the gesture. On the far end of the kitchen, I saw Esme leaning over the counter. A large platter of cookies lay before her. They smelled good…okay, they smelled great.

"Those smell really good Mrs. Cullen" I said. She turned around.

"Thank you" she said politely. "You know you can call me Esme or, mom now" she smiled her warm smile.

"Thanks…Mom. But you know you didn't have to do that" I referred to the cookies behind her.

"Oh I know, but who knows if I'll ever get to do it again" she smiled. For a moment it seemed she had Jasper's ability, because I felt warm (and fuzzy) when she smiled.

"Here try one" she held up the platter. I reached forward and grabbed a cookie. I took a single bite and felt Esme, Edward and even Carlisle's eyes on me, waiting for a response. The cookies were amazing, wonderfully indescribable.

"Wow" was all I could say. Edward and Carlisle looked relieved, and Esme smiled her nice warm smile again. I munched on my cookie.

"You can bring some to your dad at dinner" Esme said. I almost dropped my cookie.

Apparently, everyone knew.

"When are you guys going to hunt?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They will all go as soon as Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett get in" Esme said.

It took me a moment to realize it. Esme was the one who would stay behind with me. I looked up at her very light, topaz eyes. She must have hunted before I came.

"Yes, I will be staying with you" Esme conformed, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Cool" I smiled and grabbed another cookie.

Edward pulled me away and up the stairs. I walked down the hall to Edward's…Our room. As I walked in he shut the door behind me and pulled me into a kiss. It was just as usual, he pulled away too soon and I felt as dizzy as ever. To make matters worse, he lifted me up and threw me clear across the room to the bed he had bought for me.

I didn't have time to get back before I felt him lying beside me. I giggled and rolled over to face him. He wasn't there. I felt his breathing behind me and rolled over and…no Edward. I sat fully up and felt his claws softly poke my side. I curved in response.

"Stop that, that tickles" I complained as he did it again.

He laughed.

"That's the point."

I jumped off the bed and felt myself fall back on it. Stupid vampire speed.

"You're not getting away" he growled.

"Oh grr… so scary" I joked "it's not fair anyways with, with you using your vampire 'superpowers'."

"Superpowers?" he laughed.

"Yeah like Superman with fangs… and good looks" I added.

"You look tasty, too" he growled, while licking his lips.

"Are you going to eat me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yep" he started tickling me more until someone knocked on the door.

It startled me and I fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The door opened and Alice, Emmett, and Esme walked in.

I rolled over and saw Edward's head leaning over the bed. He was laughing. I groaned because my back hurt. Alice was immediately beside me, helping me up.

"Nice one, Bella" I heard Emmett boom. "What were you two doing?" he laughed.

"Oh shut it, Emmett" I snapped, rubbing my throbbing head. He only laughed harder.

"Are you all right dear?" Esme asked, touching my head. I winced.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"We're lea—" Rosalie stood in the doorway, observing the scene. Alice and Esme both beside me, Edward sprawled across the bed, and Emmett, Emmett in the corner, with a weird look in his eyes.

"Any-ways… its time to go" she said. Emmett and Alice went out the door. Esme followed a bit slower. Edward stood beside me.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I have to go, he kissed my cheek.

"Have fun" I said, smiling.

He bared his sharp teeth in a smile. It didn't bother me like it used to. I smiled bigger, then kissed his lips very quick.

He walked to the door, looking back one last time before disappearing.

----------------------------------------------------

I walked down the stairs slowly, holding the banister so I wouldn't trip. As I got to the living room, I saw Esme sitting on one of the couches. She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did so and she handed me a cookie. I took it gratefully.

"So," she said "what do you do when everyone else 'watches you?"

"Well lets see," I said between bites "Rosalie and Carlisle haven't watched me, Emmett makes fun of me, Jasper sits with boredom, and Alice tries to give me a makeover and dress me up."

"Cool, lets do something different then" She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Oh wait, I have an idea! Alice can't do it all, so we'll help. You should have some say in it anyways, so…"

"What're you—" I stopped as Esme ran upstairs and back down in les than ten seconds. When she came back, her arms were laden with notebooks, sketchbooks and paper tied together.

"What is all that?" I asked, grabbing a sketchbook on the top of the pile. I opened it and saw a drawing of a dress.

"Wedding plans" Esme said.

I dropped the book.

"All… all of this" I stuttered, and picked up the fallen sketchbook.

"Yep" she sat down. I flipped through the book. It showed my white wedding dress. Then Alice's bridesmaid dress, which was a spaghetti strapped, burgundy dress that was ankle length. Also in the book was Rosalie and Esme's dress as well as Edward's tux, Jasper's, Emmett's, and Carlisle's.

I grabbed a notebook and saw it was blank, minus a sentence or two that made no sense. Every other notebook was blank as well. I looked at Esme.

"That's as far as she got" Esme explained.

So we sat and planned, and drew, and wrote. We got a lot accomplished by the time Edward and everyone else got back. Edward changed and we went outside. Esme followed us out, and I hugged her and thanked her for the fun and cookies.

As I hugged her, she whispered in my ear.

"Good luck."

"Thank you" I responded, then climbed into Edward's Volvo.

--------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, obviously trying to make small talk. Obviously, he knew where we were going.

"The lodge" I responded.

It was silent almost all of the way there.

"So, uh, what did you and Esme do?" he asked me.

"Oh well we went over wedding plans" I told him.

"Wedding plans?"

"Yeah, and I love your tux. The tuxes and gowns were all Alice but Esme and I got almost all the rest."

"Oh, okay" his voice was very small. I turned to face him.

"You… you're not getting cold feet are you?" I ignored the pun on his cold temperature.

"No, of course no, Bella" he stroked my cheek softly, but his hands were shaky.

"Do you want to talk about this?" I asked. My voice was strangely calm.

_Just do it. Tell me you don't love me. Just tell me you don't want to marry me._

"Its not that I don't want to marry you" he began, and I sighed with relief.

"It's just, I'm just…"

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

Wow. Edward is nervous. Edward, the one that killed James and Victoria, and every other vampire that tried to kill me. Edward, the man—more or less— that feared nothing, was nervous about marriage.

"Really? You know, I am too. And its not that I don't want to marry, its just it's a really big step. It makes anybody nervous, trust me, it just further proves that you have a soul" I said.

Edward scoffed at the last part, as he was still uncertain of his so-called "damned life." He believed his so was lost, gone. But I knew better.

Suddenly the car lurched to a stop.

We were there.

------------------------------------------

**Okay, guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I had Science Fair on top of other things. And my Alice was having Emmett (figures) do ans say weird things. Ugh. Well thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**Love, Bella**


	5. Gone

Gone

I want to dedicate this to my Rosalie, and Alice. I love them more than anyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived promptly at six o'clock. Charlie was already there. I walked to the table slowly, keeping my hand planted firmly into Edward's. Charlie stood up and shook hands with Edward, then pat him on the back. We sat down, Charlie on one side, and Edward and I on the other.

"I don't guess you want anything to eat, do you, Edward" Charlie said his name with slight distaste. "Bella tells me you ate with your folks."

"Yes, sir. If I had known we were going out, I would have waited to eat. But then again, my mother's cooking is just so wonderful, right Bella?"

"Yeah Dad, I had some of Esme's cookies when I got to Edward's place, she cooks better than I do" I said.

"Well you most certainly don't get your cooking skills from me. I just wish you hadn't ruined you appetite" Charlie said.

"Oh, I'm still hungry" I lied.

We—being myself and Charlie— ordered food. Edward made up a story about his youth, which supplied most of the conversation so I could be left quietly to pick at the shrimp scampi on my plate. Edward and Charlie were actually getting along. They both looked so comfortable.

I relaxed and let my guard down. My timing was awful. I heard the bell on the door ring as someone entered. I looked to see who it was, absentmindedly, I wasn't very curious.

It was Sam.

I nudged Edward under the table and he followed my gaze.

"Dad, could you excuse me" I got up and walked toward Sam. Edward was right behind me. Sam left and we followed him. As we got outside we looked around.

Werewolves started appearing from nowhere, in their human form, as there was many human witnesses around. Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady. That made nine werewolves, counting Sam. Jacob was not there.

"What's going on, Sam? What matter is important enough to interrupt us while we are eating dinner with my da—"

"Jacob's gone."

"What?"

"Jacob's gone, he ran away."

The whole in my chest ripped at me. The whole I felt when Edward left, started breaking me. I wrapped my arms around myself to avoid falling apart into a million pieces.

It didn't help. My vision blurred as I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks onto my trembling lips. My bodt shook and I couldn't stop. The pain I felt threatened to rip me apart and it wouldn't stop.

"Why are you telling her this?" I heard Edward growl.

"Because it could be her fault."

I didn't hear anything past that. Jacob was gone and it was my fault.

The pain got worse.

Then I was partially aware of Emmett's new Hummer pulling up. All of the Cullen's got out and started toward us.

My heart was breaking and it was about to shatter.

That's when I realized what was happening. I tasted iron and my stomach churned.

"Edward…" I choked. Then I pointed at Jasper who had stopped close to me. I fell to my knees.

Edward stepped forward but I pointed again at Jasper who was looking at me curiously. Then I felt blood flow from my mouth.

I heard Edward yell. Then a loud bang as Edward collided with a snapping, growling Jasper. The wolves watched the procession without moving, although Quil and Embry both, looked as though they wanted to help me. Sam probably prevented them.

"Alice," I heard Edward groan "help her."

At those words I stood up. No, she couldn't touch me, what if, what if… Alice came closer to me. I imagined her small smile curve up and her sharp teeth bared against me. Edward couldn't stop Alice and Jasper. I imagined the feel of her teeth against my neck and involuntarily shivered. She stepped toward me, her look questioning. I stepped backwards and tripped. I fell.

Everything went black.

-------------------------------

Okay i wont update until i get three reviews. And the 20th reviewer (ever) will get a story written by me with a pairing of their choice. As long as the story is Twilight, Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Inuyasha. Okay? So please review.

Love you,

Bella


	6. Window

Window

**Attention All Readers:** Even though someone reviewed 17 times, i am still going to allow the 30th reviewer to have a story written by me. It will be a pairing of their choosing and it can either be Naruto, Inuyasha, Twilight, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Chobbits. and you can review only once.

---------------------------------------------------------

I was running after someone. I was unaware of who the person was, yet they seemed awfully familiar. I yelled at the person but they neither stopped nor acknowledged that they heard me. Then as the trees opened into a clearing, Edward's meadow to be exact, the person turned. It was Jacob. I called to him and he looked at me with hurt eyes.

"You abandoned me" he whispered softly.

"No" I cried.

"Bella!" Someone called behind me. I spun around.

It was Edward.

"Bella" Jacob called.

"Bella" Edward called.

"Chose me" they said in unison.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Can't you choose between us?" Jacob asked.

I backed away, so, instead of being between them, I was leaning against a tree.

Then Jacob turned into a wolf and the sun came out from the clouds and made Edward sparkle. They growled at each other. Then they ran, lunging at each other.

"NO!!!" I screamed.

I awoke, aware I was on Edward's bed. Then suddenly, yesterday's memories came flooding back. I turned my face into the pillow to smother the scream that escaped my lips. He was gone.

I was faintly aware of Edward, sitting beside me, stroking my hair. He stayed with me through the rest of the night and until noon.

I wanted so badly to cry again but I remembered the promise I made to myself. Edward would never see me cry another tear for Jacob Black. And although I had cried Yesterday, I would try my best not to cry again. For Edward's sake.

"I'll be right back" he said to me. I nodded dumbly. The moment the door closed, I pulled myself off the bed and strode to the window and pulled it open. The cold air bit at my skin and made me shiver, although I barely felt it.

Without thinking, I stepped onto the ledge. I closed the window behind me, and I walked along the ledge that surrounded the exterior house, until I was out of the window's view. Then I looked out at the snow-capped trees. It surprised me how many months had passed already. It had seemed so long ago since the vampires and werewolves had teamed up to defeat the army of yearling vampires created by Victoria, the army sent to Forks to kill me and my vampire family.

I could jump. I released one foot and held it out, tempting to see if I heard a voice.

Silence.

"do you not believe I'll jump?" I asked. Nothing. I leaned forward. Still, nothing.

So I bent my knees and prepared to jump.

Then I stopped.

Charlie needed me. Edward refused to live without me, and would probably go to Italy again if I died. There were people who loved me, still. Jacob was gone, but I remained alive. I had to fight.

I went back to the window.

As I stepped back in, I barely felt the warmth. I turned to close the window.

Then I saw it. Down by the tree line. He sat there, watching the whole thing.

Jacob.

I wasn't thinking. There wasn't time.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Then I ran toward the window.

And I jumped.

-----------------

Okay im not reviewing until i get 4 more reviews from 4 **different** people.

Thank you for reading.

Bella


	7. Vision

**Hey, Im back!! Did ya miss me? Anyways, please keep enjoying my fanfiction and give me any ideas for this story or any others. im open to constructive critisism.**

**------------------------------**

Vision

For a second or two, I felt the weightlessness of my body spread to my mind. Then I was consciously aware of the fact that I was not falling. I felt a cold grip around my waist, and it was pulling me back through the window.

"No!" I screamed, kicking my feet and flailing my arms in a desperate attempt to get the icy grip to release me. It was to no prevail.

As I looked down, outside, I realized something.

Jacob was gone.

The hole in my chest starting eating away at my heart and (fully inside now) I turned to face Edward.

It was Jasper.

The tears came anyways and buried my head in Jasper's chest. It wasn't Edward or Jacob, but I felt it impossible to hold myself together as well if it was Edward. And I knew I would never be able to feel Jacob's warmth ever again. Jasper hugged me awkwardly back.

It wasn't as though the pain was new to me. No, I had felt this when Edward left. The void in my chest was pulling me down, threatening to tear me apart. But there was a difference between when Edward left and now. When Edward left, Jacob was there to stitch me back up. But now, the stitches were coming undone. He was gone for good this time and it was all my fault. There was nothing I could do to make him come back. Or was there?

"Bella?" I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I sniffled in response.

"Bella, it's going to be okay" he said, but his voice sounded strained. I realized then that I was against him and my blood tempted him more than his other siblings. I tried to pull away from him but his arms—locked around me— kept me in place. I was suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm fine" he said and I felt strangely calm.

Then everything happened at once.

Edward ran in and took me into his arms, allowing Jasper to step back. Edward questioned me, asking me if I was okay and then asking what I was thinking.

"Jacob" I muttered dumbly. Then I began crying again and Jasper explained to Jasper what he saw. He left out the fact that I almost jumped before I saw Jacob.

Then Alice came in. She started toward me, then suddenly stopped. Her eyes went blank. I pulled away from Edward and went to her. She suddenly snapped back and looked to Edward.

I felt Edward grow rigid beside me.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

She did not answer. I grew panicky.

"Answer me Damn It!" I yelled at her. Both Edward and Alice flinched and stared at me. I never cursed. But I knew something was wrong.

"I…" Alice stuttered.

"No" Edward said.

"But she has a right to know" Alice argued.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"It's the Volturi" I heard Alice say. Edward growled but Alice ignored him.

"Are they coming to check on me?" I asked weakly.

"No."

"Then what?" I was puzzled.

"They heard about the werewolves."

"No." This couldn't be happening. I wanted to wake up. After all this had to be a nightmare. Only it felt too real.

"They are coming to destroy them, Bella" Alice whispered.

I ran to the door. Edward caught me before I could get there.

"You can't do anything about it Bella."

"Watch me" I snapped.

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to warn them"

Edward froze and I pulled out of his grasp and started running down the hall.

"They could kill you!" I heard Alice yell.

"Just trust me for once" I yelled at her.

I ran all the way down the stairs, into Emmett.

"Where are you going, Bells?" he asked curiously.

"La Push" I answered before running into the garage. I felt him running after me, probably trying to stop me.

Within the garage I saw the little red motorcycle Jacob had given me, even though I clearly remember taking it back to La Push.

I straddled it, and, forgetting the helmet, I drove off in the direction of the reservation.


	8. Emily

Emily

I arrived at Jacob and Billy's house at around two o'clock. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Billy call.

I pushed the door open and walked in. Billy looked up at me from his wheelchair, obviously surprised.

"Bella!?" he asked, surprised.

"Listen, Billy, I need you to call a meeting" I said. He knew what I meant.

"Only council members can be in on a—"

"Look, the wolves are in danger and I need to warn them. Just give me one of their locations."

"Well," Billy sighed "I believe Sam is with Emily at their house. Do you know where—"

"Yeah, thanks Billy. See you" I called as I ran out.

I drove down to Sam and Emily's. I ran up to the door and paused to catch my breath. As I reached up to knock on the door it opened, to reveal Sam.

"Billy called, what do you want?" he said coldly.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to all of you guys" I asked him.

"Can't you leave us in peace, now?" he snapped.

"Please, Sam" I pleaded with him "I came to warn you!"

"Why don't you go back to your vampires?" He tried to slam the door on me but I put my foot between the door and the wall. I pushed my way into the house and went into the kitchen where Emily sat, surprised. Then I spun on Sam.

"Listen here" I snapped "I've lost Jacob, probably Edward for coming here, and I'm risking my life to warn you—"

"Warn me what?!"

"About the Volturi."

"The what?"

"The Volturi is the closest thing to a royal family that vampires have, they—"

"So they're vampires?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they—"

"If they're vampires then we can easily defeat them. We defeated the last group."

"You don't understand!" I snapped "The last ones you defeated were newborns, they didn't have any fighting skills or a lot of power, plus there was only about a dozen. The Volturi has an army of vampires with extra powers stronger than even Edward's mind-reading!"


	9. Family

**Okay, I'm back in the business. This chapter is short but I'll have more soon. Please enjoy. Oh and give me ideas please, for this fanfiction or any others, Twilight or not. Love ****ya**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this to my Rosalie. Much Love!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Family

My motorcycle sped down the street at a speed that would give Charlie a coronary. The icy wind whipped my hair around as I raced to Edward's house.

Jacob was running. He could be anywhere. He could be in the path of the Volturi. I was dragging the Cullens into an impossible battle we would most surely lose.

I was going to lose someone.

This was worse than before. We weren't fighting fledglings anymore. The Volturi was older, stronger, and more experienced than us.

I looked at all the Cullens as I pulled up to the house. They were waiting for me; Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. I could lose Edward. I was going to lose Jacob and Edward and it would be my fault. I parked the bike and looked up at them. Their beautiful faces were flooded with worry, soon with fear, despair, perhaps anger. Anger toward me.

When the fight began, I would be on the werewolves' side. Edward would stay with me. His family would be dragged into this mess.

I knew one thing for certain. Someone, someone I loved dearly was going to die. The only question was who.

"Bella" Esme called out to me, pulling me from my thoughts. They were waiting for me to say it. They already knew.

So I confirmed their thoughts.

Everyone gasped, although it was no surprise. Just hearing it out loud defined it.

"Its suicide" Carlisle said.

"I know" I muttered.

"We must leave at once, as to not get in the way" Jasper said.

"You can go" I responded. Edward groaned in response.

"Look here" I said. "They're like a second family to me, and…" I stopped.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I" I choked "I'm not losing anyone else."

Edward wrapped me in his arms. I didn't even bother to contain my tears. He had plenty more shirts.

"I suppose so" Edward said. "Everyone else will leave beforehand; I will stay with you—"

"Edward" I argued

"No arguing. And everything goes according to schedule. We get married, you turn."

"What?" I looked up at him. We didn't have that kind of time.

"They want to prepare. They're raising an army. We have a month or so, I believe" Alice said.

An army. I was facing an army of elite vampires/ who knows what. This wasn't going as I thought it would.

"Changing your mind?" Edward asked.

I let out the breath I had been holding for the past few minutes.

"No."

"Excuse me" Emmett boomed. I jumped.

"No" Edward responded.

"What?" I asked, irritated at the conversation Edward and Emmett were secretly having inside Emmett's head.

"I want to stay and help" Emmett said.

No. Here it was. The family was being brought into the fight and someone would die.

"Emmett, no" I pleaded. "I don't want my big brother to die!"

"If the bride's in, then I'm in" Alice said.

"If Alice goes, I go" Jasper said.

"Same if Emmett goes" Rosalie said.

"I'm with you, Bella" Esme.

"As am I" Carlisle said.

"But… but it's like you said. It's suicide!"

"It might not be if we join forces with the werewolves again" Carlisle said.

"You actually think we can overthrow the Volturi?" I asked.

"There is a slim possibility" Jasper said.

I gulped loudly. It seemed I wasn't going to win this argument. Edward hugged me comfortingly but I shrugged him away. Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug to say "you aren't going to win this argument". My ribs felt like they were going to crack. Edward nudged Emmett. He loosened his grip but did not release me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he responded.

"We have to find Jacob" I whispered.

He knew what I meant. Emmett dropped me on my butt. I winced and allowed Edward to help me up. He frowned at Emmett but looked like he wanted to laugh.

"What do you mean" he asked, turning his attention back to me. He already knew the answer.

"Jacob ran away and he could run into the Volturi" I whispered.

"Oh, God" he muttered "Damn mutt."

"Guys, we have a problem" Edward said to his family.

"What?" Alice said. Edward looked at me.

"Well, I…" I stumbled on my words. "Jacob ran away and he could be in the Volturi's path. I have to find him.

"Alright" Alice said calmly.

"But how can she find him?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, we'll come up with something" Alice said. "In the meanwhile…"

"Bella needs to go home" Edward finished.

"You're supposedly at the hospital with internal bleeding. You're in ICU so Charlie and Renee can't see you" Alice said.

"Renee?" I groaned.

"Yeah, so we better sneak you in and you can miraculously come out of your comatose state" Emmett grinned.

"Okay" I sighed.

--------------------

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was grounded for getting a B on my report card (Yeah I know). Please review and I'll get my next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and for Harry Potter fans, I am putting up a fanfic****tion**** soon. Beware though, it's a DracoXHarry. ****My friends ordered Yaoi. Ugh.**

**Bells**


	10. Renee

Renee

It took a mere seven minutes to arrive at to the hospital on Edward's back (compared to my trucks' fifty minutes).

Carlisle took me the rest of the way to ICU. He put me on the bed and stuck an IV in my arm before I could react then he yelled out the door.

"Stacy, Tim, get in here" he called. Two nurses ran in and quickly assessed the problem.

"Bella Swan, age 18, temporary comatose and internal bleeding patient" The blond girl, Stacy said.

"It seems she is no longer comatose so I need her out of ICU. Her parents want to see her" Carlisle said.

The rest happened in a blur. I was pushed through the halls via bed. I was put in a room whose other bed was vacant. Moments later, Charlie and Renee came in.

"Oh my God Bella, are you alright?!" Renee asked worriedly, planting a kiss on both my cheeks and forehead.

" 'M fine mom" I said.

"I'm really sorry about Jake" Charlie said.

"Yeah, so am I" I responded.

"That's it" Renee said.

"What?"

"You're coming back to Phoenix with me. You've been to the hospital more times here than you've ever been your whole life. I've had enough."

"But mom—" I argued.

"No buts. As soon as you're released you can go to your father's and pack your things" she said.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are, and it's not open for discussion."

"sorry mom."

"What?"  
"Technically I'm a legal adult. I can live where I want. And I want to live at my dad's house" I argued. Charlie's jaw dropped. I suppose mine probably did too. This newfound courage wasn't like me. Renee kept her cool though.

"All this is because of that boyfriend isn't it?" she spat.



I was going to stop arguing there, but this was not like my mother. My mom wasn't like this, she was kinder, understanding.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Its none of your business if I have. Now answer my question.

"No mom, it's not Edward. It's not even Jacob. They have nothing to do with this. I want to live with my dad, is that so hard to accept?" I asked. My next words, I didn't even think about them before I said them. I suppose my anger got the best of me. And I'm not normally a very tempered person. "Maybe it's not my man that's the problem. Maybe it's yours!" I snapped.

Charlie's eyes widened. This time, Renee couldn't keep her cool. Her eyes started watering.

"If that's how you feel" she walked out.

"Mom, wait" I called, but it was too late. She was long gone.

"I'm sorry' I heard Charlie say at last.

"What for?" I questioned.

"For making you have to do that. To make you choose. It's wrong. It seems like I'm cursed, or this place is cursed. I just wish I could thank whatever keeps you alive.

"It's whoever. And he's right behind you." Charlie followed my gaze out the door. Edward was leaning casually on the nurse's station counter, talking to the nurse. He was undoubtfully listening to our conversation.

"You really love him, don't you?" Charlie whispered.

"With every ounce of my being" I responded truthfully.

"So this is serious?" Charlie asked.

"uh dad, we're getting married, remember?"

"Yeah I know. I just want to make sure it'll last forever."

"Yeah dad, it'll last forever" I laughed. Charlie had no idea how long forever was to us.

Carlisle came in.

"Hello Mr. Swan" he smiled.

"Oh, call me Charlie" he responded.

"Well Charlie, we've run test after test and it seems she's back to normal."



"What exactly was wrong with her?" Charlie asked.

"She had internal bleeding. Her heart literally just started bleeding."

"Do you know why?"

"We're still not exactly sure but we think it had something to do with repeated elevated stress levels. So we recommend you keep her calm. I've prescribed her some Valium in case of emergency. Just give her one if she starts stressing too much" Carlisle explained.

"So this could happen again?" Charlie asked.

"Only if her stress levels reach that record high. Just keep her calm."

Charlie brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?"

Carlisle looked at me. I nodded. It's better if Charlie liked Edward and Jacob equally.

"It's possible" Carlisle said. Charlie just nodded.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"I'll do the release paperwork for you, so get your stuff together. You can go ahead and leave. There is really no reason to stay."

"Thanks" I said, giving Carlisle a quick hug before leaving. As I walked down the hall, I realized Edward was gone.


End file.
